polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Parthiaball
|nativename = Ashkâniân اشکانیان |reality = Ancient Persian kingdom |government = Feudal Monarchy |language = greek(offical), Parthian(offical) and persian |capital = Ctesiphonball |religion = Zoroastrianismball |enemies = SPQRball |founded = 247 BC |onlypredecessor = Seleucidball |predicon = Seleucid |onlysuccessor = Sassanidball |nexticon = Sassanid |ended = 224|friends = Ancient Armeniaball|likes = Cavalry archers, Securing middle east from SPQR|hates = Attacked by SPQR|predecessor = Seleucidball|intospace = No|successor = Sassanidball}}Parthiaball '''was an ancient iranic kingdom located in modern-day Iran. History In 247 BC, when Seleucid was weak, Parthia came from Turkmenistan steppe crushing Seleucid clay in Persia. After he threw Seleucid, he took the whole of Persia. All along his life, he spent most of his years with Armenia to fought SPQR. He didn't want SPQR take Persia. Year 116 was his worst year. At that year, SPQR took Ctesiphon, his capital. But, he has many archers and suceeded retook Ctesiphon at battle of Carrhae. He was the Iranic empire who have 3 vassals kingdom like Persis, Elymais and Charachene. In 216, One of his vassals, Persis led by king Ardashir I revolted and killed him. And Persis took the whole of Persia. Then Persis changed his name into Sassanid. Relationship * Seleucidball - My enemy. And he was my very beginning enemy. When Alexander died and he conquor Persia, I revolted him from central asia. And he was repelled after a few battle until he moved to Anatolia. After I defeated him, I got war elephants as loots.I hope that i will gib cousin lands again! * SPQRball - SILLY PIGDOG IDIOT EMPIRE!!! He was too great for me to fight and he had an art of conquer. But I have an art of defence. He once conquor Ctesiphon in 115-117AD but, my strategy and elite cavalry archers made him fucked from Ctesiphon.Our first battle. Battle of Carrhae was the best of my life. He was quiet easy to repel. I sent cavalry archers and he can't face it. Then he backoff from Mesopotamia. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....!!!! * Ancient Armeniaball - Indeed, he was my enemy. But he betrayed SPQR when Battle of Carrhae happened. Thanks a lot! * Achaemenid Empireball - My persian Adoptive cousin. I wanted to save his reign. * Nabateansball - Arabic friend who helped me fighting SPQR. So sad, he got anschlussed by that damn SPQR. * Herodiancube - Why yuo of hate Me? Aren't the Romans actually yuor enemy? * Hanball - Trade partner. Cause of him, I have a lot of monies to fight the Shit-PQR. * Kingdom of Scotlandball - Anti SPQR friends. * Germaniaball - Anti SPQR friends. * Daciaball- The most anti SPQR friend that I've met in my entire life. I like your Great King(Emperor) Burebista who made you bigger,stronger and influential than ever. * Sassanidball - STOP OF REVOLTING, MY UNGRATEFULL SON!!! I GIB YUO A REIGN AS A VASSAL KING, BUT YUO REVOLT AND ANSCHLUSSED ME!!! How to draw Parthiaball never had a flag or vexillum, so we draw it with this: # Color the basic circle shape of '''this blue # Draw a little '''purple '''crown # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Parthiaball.png 'ykDmBJT.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Bahrainball Category:Georgiaball Category:Iranball Category:Pakistanball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Latin Removers Category:Afghanistanball Category:Iraqball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Qatarball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:UAEball Category:Yemenball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Aramaic Speaking Countryball Category:Akkadian Speaking Countryball Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Empire Category:Middle East Category:West Asia